


【轰出胜】好想吃了你

by Qiuchachacha



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuchachacha/pseuds/Qiuchachacha
Summary: *是魅魔久，贼主动的那种魅魔就久*无脑爽车* ooc❗ooc❗OOC❗❗❗





	【轰出胜】好想吃了你

/p>

爆豪胜己非常不爽。非常。

在今天雄英魔法学院魔法师们满15岁时必须进行的的契约灵魔召唤仪式上，无论干什么都要做毫无争议的压倒性第一的爆豪胜己居然和轰焦冻召唤出了同一只灵魔。

——一只颇为稀有的小恶魔，似乎还是对人类杀伤力极大极有诱惑力极稀有极危险已经许多年没有出现过的魅魔。

当爆豪看见自己的召唤阵居然与一旁轰焦冻的召唤阵缓慢地交织、缠绕、重叠、融合在一起并散发出血红色的耀眼光芒时，他就知道不妙。自己和阴阳脸身上出现了一种极罕见的情况——两人的灵能识海一同选择了这只灵魔，或者是这只灵魔一同选择了两位魔法师。

『 嘁，真是贪得无厌的恶魔。』有着猩红眼瞳的年轻魔法师不屑地想着。

只要灵魔与魔法师缔结了契约，那便是一辈子都不离不弃的了。灵魔将于他的主人永生相伴，直到主人或者灵魔两者有一者死去，契约才会销毁，届时还存活的那一方才能与新的灵魔或者魔法师缔结契约。

可以说，灵魔很大程度上决定了魔法师的灵能的强弱，且灵魔是魔法师最重要的、必不可少的伙伴。

灵能弱些的魔法师可能会召唤出最低级的史莱姆与骨灵之类的，稍微平庸些的则一般是类似火灵狮，青玄鸟与影鱼之类最常见的魔灵，而灵能较强的那些异类——谁也说不好他们能召唤出什么。可能是人形态的恶魔与天使，可能是力大无比的山灵神，可能是某些甚至没人召唤过叫不出名字的高等魔灵。

但谁知道呢?毕竟灵能强的人好似枯槁的沙尘中的一粒细碎的金屑，少之又少。

而出现两位魔法师召唤出同一只魔灵，还是高等魔灵，更是翻遍杂文史书都空前绝后只出现于传说故事中的情况。

但这么个奇迹就这么降临在这届少年魔法师中天赋最好灵能最强的两人身上。

奇迹发生的那一刻，爆豪胜己不可置信地与同样讶异无比的轰焦冻对视了良久，又同时在周围人们或惊叹，或艳羡，或嫉妒的目光中迅速望向召唤阵中红光闪过后跪坐在中心长着尖尖小角与黑色翅膀黑色尾巴的魅魔。

这家伙简直和记载中那种强大美丽美艳动人的魅魔完全不是一种生物似的，细软的墨绿色卷发，青橄榄般葱翠湿润的眼眸和为那张人畜无害的稚嫩脸颊上更添一笔柔软愚蠢的的细碎雀斑。

这真的是魅魔……? 两人彻底懵在了渐渐消失的召唤阵前。 还是说......几百年没有人召唤出魅魔，于是现在的魅魔就都走这种稚嫩细幼的路线了??可是灵能识海又确实肯定了眼前这个看起来嫩极的家伙是魅魔没错。

小魅魔抖抖翅膀轻巧地站了起来，柔韧纤细的身体被包裹在一身光滑哑面的黑色长袍中——那或许不能称为长袍，只是一块边缘参差不齐堪堪遮住魅魔挺翘的臀部，在腰间勾勒出优美的弧线随后款款垂落在他大腿根部的黑色布料。 布料下荡出魅魔笔直纤长的双腿和在阳光下白得几近透明的脚踝。魅魔的双手拢在长长的宽大袖子中，长袖袖口纹着精致的银色暗纹，被阳光一照就反着银白耀眼的光。

这时魅魔的特征与美便毫无保留地展现在这个看起来只是个稚嫩无比的少年身上。 他只是轻轻抬起了手按在两人胸口上，就这么一个动作，但魔法师们都觉得那截滑下的光滑袖口与袖口中滑露出的优美肌肤都是在诱惑自己似的——像枚即将成熟却还带着些青涩的青皮果子。此时这枚果子正挂在众人的理智线上，摇摇欲坠地看着一个个自认为自控力强大的魔法师为了它不顾一切地跨过这条界线。

小魅魔仰起脸近距离看着两位与自己同样契合的少年魔法师，眼下的两条细长的黑色底纹衬得眼睛明亮清澈。

“……你们俩愿意与我缔结契约吗?”魅魔的美在这一瞬间膨胀到了极致，绿谷身上传来阵阵香甜气息不断调皮地扰乱两人的鼻息，这届最优秀的两位魔法师爆豪和轰无力地抵挡了魅魔的诱惑几秒钟就彻底败下阵来。

危险，极度的危险。

“……老子愿意。”“我愿意。”

魅魔手下的契约法阵散发出猛烈的光亮，随后又悄无声息的消散了。他笑得眉眼弯弯的:“你们好呀！我是绿谷出久，很高兴与你们达成契约。”蛊惑人心的气味几乎与极速鼓动的心脏一同平息了下来，身上一阵阵的热意也悄然散去。

不愧是高级魔灵。众人皆有几分畏惧地看着初次被召唤却已经向所有人展示了他与生俱来的强大魅惑力的魅魔，明明顶着张稚嫩可爱的脸颊，怎么会这么......这么勾引人呢......?

轰焦冻蹙着眉头看着这只在回宿舍的路上一直欢快地环抱住自己脖颈像只树袋熊似的吊在自己身上的魅魔，他微微有些尴尬地用手拖住对方浑圆而肉感十足的挺翘臀部，防止这个身材纤细娇小的家伙一个没抓稳从自己身上摔下去。

没办法，可能是爆豪对他的嫌弃与轻蔑明晃晃地挂在脸上，不但时不时恶意地嘲讽两句，还摆着一脸凶恶的表情，情人节收到巧克力第二多的学院池面担当之一居然把小魅魔吓得够呛，然后就死死扒在情人节收到巧克力最多的同样身为池面担当的轰焦冻身上扯都扯不下来，于是就出现了先前那一幕。

轰焦冻与爆豪一前一后地回了宿舍。两人住在同一间宿舍，但关系并没有很好，相反，在任何方面都是对手且互相看不顺眼，包括在决定绿谷的去留时——灵魔一般无事的时候就会待在主人的灵能识海中，但绿谷有两个主人......

于是最后万分草率地决定了一三五轰焦冻二四六爆豪周天放出来溜。

绿谷眨巴着眼看着两个打了无数次架后终于达成协议气喘吁吁分别躺在自己床上歇息的魔法师，慢吞吞地想了想，还是挪去了轰的床上。一旁的爆豪立马发出一声包含着火气恼怒的冷哼，随后就转身面朝墙壁作出要睡觉的模样。

绿谷扒在轰焦冻的身上，无意识地轻摇着有着末端尖利的细长尾巴，探进魔法师的裤脚缓慢绕住了轰焦冻的小腿。 轰焦冻身体一僵，他沉着眼与坐在自己小腹上的绿谷对视了良久，对方眨巴着润绿色清澈的眼睛一脸无辜，身后的翅膀也随着他的呼吸轻微扇动着拂过轰的腰间。

绿谷出久漫不经心地盯着身下俊美的人类，在脑中回想一切一切从前辈那学来的关于性的知识。魅魔怎么可能不懂这些呢?他们就是为了魅惑人类而生的。

他扯出一个柔软无害的笑容，然后伏下身子趴在了轰焦冻的胸口，用手指绕着两枚樱果打圈圈。 轰焦冻呼吸一窒，忽然感觉身上燥热无比，他竭力仰着头不去看在自己胸前作祟的绿谷。对方指尖轻柔地划过凸起，引起轰焦冻身体的一阵战栗，小魅魔的尾巴已经嚣张地滑到了大腿根部一紧一松地缠绕着。

轰焦冻呼吸不稳地轻喘了一下，小魅魔就得寸进尺地吻上了他的唇贪婪地交换着两人口中的津液。绿谷尖利的牙在轰焦冻因为接吻而不再是淡色的唇上划出一道血口，他用舌尖细细在那道伤口上吮吸舔吻，细微的痛感与胸前传来的快感揉杂咋看一块涌向小腹。轰焦冻难耐地按住绿谷的后脑加深了这个吻，手下勾住对方凹陷的腰窝把他紧紧按在自己身上，两人的胸膛隔着两层轻薄的衣物一块儿起伏，轰能从魅魔松垮的领口看见他优美的锁骨和白得几近透明的肌肤上两粒粉嫩挺立的乳果。

他忽然停了下来，手上用力把绿谷的头按在自己胸膛上不许他继续挑逗，绿谷计谋没得逞，居然又伸出小舌狡猾地隔着衣料玩弄轰胸前的樱果。

轰焦冻被他撩拨得不行，毕竟还是没有实战只是自我纾解过的青涩少年，面红耳赤的翻了个身狠狠把小恶魔箍在身下：“绿谷，别闹了。”少年清冷的声线此时染上了浓烈的情欲，有些颤抖沙哑地传入绿谷耳中。

绿谷伸出舌尖舔弄润红的唇，贪婪地盯着轰胸前被弄湿的一小片。焦冻面色潮红地按住胸口，一把把绿谷丢在了一直醒着听着自己室友和自己的魅魔差点搞起来的全过程的爆豪怀里便逃似的冲进了卫生间。

爆豪几乎压抑不住心里的烦躁，带着骨戒的手指毫不怜惜的用力扳过绿谷的下巴强迫他抬起头注视着自己，当爆豪在绿谷清润的眼眸里只看见了自己一个人时才觉得稍稍舒适了些，嘴上却是毫不留情地：“骚货，才刚把你召唤出来就这么迫不及待地想把你主人吃干抹净?”他恶狠狠地用指腹摩擦着绿谷柔软的唇，带着几乎要把它弄烂的力道吐出这些淫靡的话来。

绿谷居然笑了出来，那是个多单纯明媚的笑啊，却出现在魅魔的脸上。 他眉眼弯弯狡猾地好似只狐狸，“可是你们俩的灵能识海选择的我，”绿谷出久顿了顿，又张开口轻咬了咬爆豪的指尖，滑腻的小舌扫过手指带来一阵别样的触感。“魅魔天性如此，我可不相信你们会一点都不了解。”

爆豪居然也笑了出来，猩红的眼眸一寸一寸的在魅魔裸露出来的肌肤上留恋，绿谷突然头皮发麻有种不太好的预感，似乎自己被剥光了似的暴露在这人身下。 爆豪锁住魅魔细白的手腕不让他轻易动弹，一边在他身上落下无数细碎如雨点的吻，还带着这么一丝丁点的恨意般在绿谷右脸上轻轻啃咬出一圈齿痕。绿谷被这些细碎的吻带起了一股奇怪的快感游离在身体的每个角落，魅魔身上的香甜气息再次不受控制地涌了出来窜入爆豪鼻间。他不住地扭动着身子让尾巴缠上爆豪的腰，呜咽着出声。

“快点......好想要......呜......”

爆豪暗沉着眼眸招呼刚从卫生间出来斜依在门口的轰焦冻，

“阴阳脸快他妈给老子过来，别跟老子说你现在不想操这个骚货。”

轰焦冻抬起头，异色瞳亮的惊人，绿谷细碎的呻吟一直萦绕在耳边。“爆豪，这是唯一一件我可以和你合作的事情。”

轰焦冻捉住小魅魔的脚踝细细亲吻他的足，一路从足尖吻到浑圆的大腿根部，又吮又舔，留下不少红痕。

绿谷早就浑身发软了，肉穴不住地涌出一股股黏腻晶亮的淫水，把爆豪的小腹绞得一团糟。他感觉到爆豪用早已勃起的粗长肉棒坏意地抵在自己被淫水打湿的股缝与穴口滑动刺激着，就是不进去给内里痒苏无比的小穴一个爽快。

“呜......快进来......好...好难受啊......”

魅魔扭动着身子寻找那根能让自己爽个够的肉棒，随后在一阵高过一阵的情欲中用穴口对准表面青筋盘虬的紫红肉茎狠狠地坐了下去。

“哈......！好痒......呜啊...快动啊......主人”交合瞬间带来的快感让两人都不禁呼出了声，一声主人绵长色情，成功把爆豪已经进入肉穴的阴茎刺激得涨大了几分，他恶狠狠握住绿谷纤细的腰肢抽动起来。

“你他妈...怎么这么紧妈的......”柔软紧致的穴肉带着一层层皱褶绞紧了肉茎，密密麻麻的快感和魅魔身上散发的香甜气息交织着不断冲刷着爆豪，这种气息似乎能够把人类引诱到无与伦比的欲望深海中。他猛烈地撞击抽插，硕大的阴囊拍打在绿谷臀上发出色情的“啪啪”声，带着几乎要把魅魔给操死的力度顶弄。

轰焦冻脸上依然淡淡的没什么表情，但胯下勃起的可怖家伙却完全不是这样的。肉棒跳动着打在绿谷细嫩的脸颊上色情地戳着他的小雀斑，龟头分泌出的液体因着动作不断蹭在绿谷颊上，连眼下的黑色底纹都染上了亮晶晶的液体。

他承受着身后猛烈的抽插，迷蒙着眼看了看眼前跳动的肉茎，然后喘着气地含住了鸽子蛋大的龟头，粘稠的唾液不断分泌涂抹在龟头上，亮晶晶的。

“啊呜......呜嗯...好......好大”

即使魅魔努力吞咽着肉棒，也依然有很长一截柱身暴露在唇边，绿谷伸出细长微凉的手指握住灼热的肉棒上下套弄，连着两个硕大的卵蛋也一并爱抚。他口中的涎水因为被过于粗大的肉棒撑开不能吞咽而扯出一条银丝，划过滚动的喉结顺着脖颈滴落在乳尖上。轰焦冻垂着眼眸看着这极为诱惑的一幕，伸出手掌按住绿谷的头在他口中猛烈冲撞起来。

“嗯......哈啊受不了了......太大了......”

温暖湿润的口腔包裹着肉茎，狭窄的喉道挤压着肉茎，轰焦冻猛的一个挺身把肉棒深深嵌入魅魔淫荡的喉咙深处。丝丝腥膻味刺激着绿谷的鼻间，喉咙中的紧致触感使肉棒更加兴奋地涨大了几分，轰焦冻抓住绿谷头发深深浅浅地在他喉咙中撞击。

魅魔纤细的身体被这前后夹击的不住晃动，手肘和膝盖也因为在床单上反复摩擦变得通红。身后小穴中的肉棒上盘虬的青筋刮楞刺激着敏感的肉穴内壁，两人的交合处早已因为剧烈的抽插而把一股股流出的淫水打成浑浊的泡沫状一滴滴顺着绿谷大腿根滴落在床单上砸出点点深色的水痕。

忽的轰焦冻猛烈地在绿谷口中抽插了起来，绿谷挺翘的小巧鼻尖也因为对方过于快速剧烈的冲击撞在他结实的小腹肌肉上。轰焦冻死死把绿谷头按在自己小腹上，把抖动的肉茎塞入对方喉咙喘着粗气的射了出来。

浓浊翻涌的精液把绿谷射的够呛，眼角都不住溢出泪水，小穴一阵阵的缩紧锁住穴里撞击的肉棒。身后的爆豪差点被这么突如其来的一下刺激的射了出来，他死死忍住射精的冲动低低咒骂了一声，空出一只手拉扯揉捏绿谷早已硬挺的乳尖，随后又顺着身体的曲线下滑，揉捏绿谷肉感十足的挺翘臀部，还轻轻在上面啃咬留下一个个浅浅的齿痕。

绿谷呛咳着吐出仍然精神抖擞的肉棒，把浑浊的白色精液卷入口中吞下喉咙，末了还用指尖勾起唇边一缕精液涂抹在轰的小腹上，眼角尽是妖冶。

“......快点啊...不够......还想要更多.......”魅魔的低语伴随着呻吟与喘息直往两人耳朵里钻。

贪婪的恶魔。

从乳尖和臀部传来的酥麻与痛感都成了快感交织缠绵在一起最后化作淫水淫荡地流淌了出来，爆豪最后被这一波波黏腻湿润的淫水冲击得直爽，快感不受控制的钻入尾椎骨，最后低吼着和绿谷一块高潮了。魅魔尖尖的指甲伴随着呻吟与情欲在两人身上不知留下多少抓痕。

最后轰和爆豪两人不知道换了多少种姿势体位，而骚浪的小魅魔依然不知满足似的摇着尾巴和翅膀缠着两人，身上尽是斑驳的精斑与吻痕，但这都不能满足天性淫乱刚开荤的魅魔，最后实在是筋疲力尽缠不过他，只好让轰把这难以满足的贪婪恶魔收进了灵能识海。

以后还是都把这骚浪的小魅魔给关在灵能识海里不放出来好了。 差点精尽人亡的二人这么想着。


End file.
